vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Josie Saltzman
Josette "Josie" Saltzman is one of the twin daughters of Alaric Saltzman and Jo Laughlin, the other being Lizzie Saltzman. She was carried via surrogacy by Caroline Forbes Her existence was revealed in Let Her Go by Kai, the babies' uncle. However, in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Kai stabs Jo in the abdomen multiple times, killing her and supposedly killing the twins. In Best Served Cold, it is revealed that the twins were actually transferred into Caroline's womb by the Gemini Coven to save the future of the coven. Josie Saltzman is a member of the Saltzman Family and the Parker Family 'and a member of the 'Forbes Family, due to being Caroline's surrogate daughter and future step-daughter. History Season Six In Let Her Go, while Jo was thinking she was sick from food poisoning it was revealed to her by her brother that she's pregnant, after she gives him her power in order for him to survive the consequences of the jacked merging ritual he performed with his brother, Luke, instead of Jo. In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Jo and Alaric began to pick out names for the baby. In I Never Could Love Like That, Elena finds out about Jo's pregnancy when she tells her that Kai had been imprisoned in the 1903 prison world. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Jo and Bonnie are attacked by Lily during Jo's bachelorette party. As she is about to feed on Jo, Lily hears the babies' heartbeats and tells her that she is expecting twins. Later, Jo tells Alaric that they will be having twins and that the Gemini Coven will want to get their hands on them to strip Kai of power by performing another twin merge. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Damon reveals that Jo is dead and believed the twins were killed too. Season Seven In Best Served Cold, it is revealed by Valerie Tulle that the twins actually survived Kai's attack on Jo, due to the fact that the Gemini Coven preformed a spell to save the twins. It was also revealed that Caroline Forbes is currently pregnant with the twins. In Postcards from the Edge, it was revealed that she and her sister had siphoned a bits of magic from Caroline's body for a long time, but as they grew in her womb, they siphoned out more and more magic, until Caroline began to desiccate. In This Woman's Work, before she was born with her twin, they used telekinesis from being born because they were attached to the magic in Caroline's body. Bonnie and Valerie finished the job channeling magic as she and her sister are finally born. They're also seen with Caroline in the ending flash-forward scene. In Moonlight on the Bayou, Alaric, the twins and Caroline head to Dallas as he wants to keep his promise to Jo. While at a diner, the twins begin to cry and Caroline is having a hard time putting Josie to sleep. After talking to Klaus for a few minutes, Josie is silently sleeping and Klaus mentions they shouldn't wake her up, and he proceeds to hang up. In a flash-forward, Caroline is seen with the twins in New Orleans at St. James Infirmary looking for Klaus. The bartender tells Caroline that Klaus hasn't been seen or heard from in 3 years, which leaves Caroline puzzled. Powers and Abilities Josie possesses all standard powers and abilities of a siphoner. Weaknesses Josie has the typical weaknesses of a siphoner. Appearances Season 6 *''Let Her Go'' (Mentioned) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (Mentioned) *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Mentioned) *''Because'' (Mentioned) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (Ultrasound and mentioned) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' (Mentioned) *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (Mentioned) Season 7 *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (Seen in the flashforward) *''Best Served Cold'' (Mentioned) *''Mommie Dearest'' (Ultrasound and mentioned) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (Mentioned) *''Cold as Ice'' (Mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (Mentioned) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (Mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' (First Present Day Appearance/Birth/Flashforward) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Baby/Flashforward) *''I Would for You'' (Archive footage/Baby) *''Days of Future Past'' (Mentioned) Trivia *In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, it is revealed by Lillian Salvatore that Jo was expecting twins. *Since they are twins, they would be next in line to lead the Gemini Coven. However there is no more Gemini Coven so they will not have to merge. *If the Gemini Coven found out about the twins then they would have tried to take them from Jo and Alaric in order to strip Kai of his power as leader of the coven. ** However since their Siphoner status was revealed The Gemini Coven would wait for another set of twins to lead them because of their own prejudice against Siphoners. *It was believed that the twins were dead due to Jo's death, however, they managed to survive after the Gemini Coven performed a spell to preserve them. *Along with Elena, Josie, and Lizzie are the only characters known to have two different mothers for any reason. *She and her twin sister, Josie, are the first babies that are known to have been carried by a vampire. *She and her sister were the third on-screen birth after Nadia's birth in Katerina (flashback) and Hope's birth in From a Cradle to a Grave. ** However, she and Lizzie were the first to be born via C-section. *Josie is named after her late biological mother, Josette Laughlin. **She is the brunette twin. Gallery 7X04-2.jpg 7X04-4-Alaric.jpg 7X07-135-Twins.jpg 713-104-Josie.jpg 713-129-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-001-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-002-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-003-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-004-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-036-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-071-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-093-Caroline-Josie.jpg 714-095-Caroline-Josie.jpg 715-099-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saltzman Family Category:Parker Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Gemini Coven Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Siphoners